PS I Love You
by E. Kit and K. Ledger
Summary: The Hogwarts full orchestra has been invited to play at Carnegie Hall in NYC! Based on an actual spring trip experience! Please RR! Discontinued.
1. Carnegie Hall?

Chapter One: Carnegie Hall?  
  
The notice was pinned up on the music department bulletin board. It was an ordinary notice written on the usual yellowing parchment with green ink. It had been hastily tacked up with a Muggle pushpin and basically looked like it needed to be forgotten. But all of that was soon forgotten once the notice was read.  
  
Attn: Hogwarts Full Orchestra Students  
  
The Hogwarts Full Orchestra has been invited to play at Carnegie Hall on Easter weekend (March 28 to April 1). Everyone in the full orchestra is encouraged to attend. We will be experiencing Muggle New York City in all aspects. Details discussed during rehearsals this week. All expenses paid for full orchestra members. Please plan on attending.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Music Department Chairman  
  
The plans were made. The students would travel by way of the Hogwarts Express to King's Cross Station. From there they would take a train to Heathrow Airport in London. At that point, wands were to be taken up by Professor McGonagall and they would board the plane that would take them to New York City, USA. They would stay at the Roosevelt Hotel in the middle of Muggle New York and use Muggle transportation and money during their five- day stay. It seemed like complete insanity considering the members of the orchestra included Fred and George Weasley. But, maybe, just maybe it would work out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still don't see why we just couldn't bloody fucking apparate to this dumb place, play our music and then apparate back home!" Fred Weasley whined as they exited the charter bus that had taken them to the Roosevelt Hotel in New York City.  
  
Frannie McKensie gave him a sarcastic smile. She had been his 'buddy' on the plane and in the airport. Needless to say, his incessant whining and cussing was grating on her nerves. "Because, Fred, they think we're Muggles and a whole orchestra apparating in the middle of a famous music hall goes completely against the Magic-Muggle relations."  
  
Fred groaned. "I still don't see why Mr. Snape has us playing at bloody Whachamacallit Hall." Mr. Snape was their orchestra director and brother of Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts. However, Mr. Snape got all the fat in the family leaving none for Professor Snape.  
  
"It's Carnegie Hall, Fred!" Frannie sighed. It was impossible getting anything through Fred's thick head. She dumped her duffel bag on the ground and quickly pulled her strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail. She rolled her chocolate brown eyes at Fred. His bright red hair was disheveled from falling asleep on the plane.  
  
They quickly joined the throngs of Hogwarts orchestra students filing into the lobby. Fred was dragging an old army duffel bag and his cello. Frannie had a royal blue camp duffel, her backpack and quillow. They saw their two groups of roommates and walking groups mates in a cluster off to one side of the lobby.  
  
"Hey! Fred! Frannie! Over here!" George Weasley called to them. He was Fred's identical twin and they were, down to the very last freckle.  
  
Frannie and Fred dragged their gear over to the group, which consisted of George, Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley, Morghann Dreamweaver, Janet Nightwing and Kerri Anderson, the latter three being Frannie's roommates and the former three being Fred' roommates. They piled their gear on top of everyone else's. Six suitcases, two duffel bags, one violin, three violas, one cello, three backpacks and various and sundry purses were haphazardly piled.  
  
They were waiting around for their chaperones, Madam Hooch for the girls and Hagrid for the boys, to bring their room assignments and keys. It was pure chaos in the lobby as orchestra members tried to find their group and act like Muggles. Fred who asked very loudly what in the world was that pointing to a telephone shattered the incognito principle brilliantly. Rolling her eyes, Frannie explained to him that it was a telephone. Fred's face lit up suddenly.  
  
"Oh goody! I know what a fellytone is!" he said trying to act knowledgeable.  
  
Frannie just rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to George, her boyfriend of sorts. Aside from being Muggle born, she was one of the only people at Hogwarts who could tell Fred and George Weasley apart. It wasn't too difficult after going out with one for over a year.  
  
"What's that?" Oliver asked pointing to the elevators. Aside from being a Quidditch-head, Oliver happened to be magic born as well.  
  
"It's called an elevator," Morghann, his girlfriend quickly explained. "It takes you up to the floor your room is on."  
  
"Oh," Oliver replied looking as though her really didn't understand. Morghann was Muggle-born, half and half, and tended to take it for granted that all the other wizards knew as much about the Muggle world as she did. Frannie grinned.  
  
"You'll see Oliver. It makes sense once you use them."  
  
"Good," Oliver replied looking relieved.  
  
"Bad news, kids!" Madam Hooch said interrupting their conversation as she walked up to them. "The girls rooms isn't ready yet."  
  
"What?" Morghann gaped at her incredulously.  
  
"What are we supposed to do until then?"  
  
"Calm down you two! You girls can put your gear in my room. Your room should be ready when we get back from dinner."  
  
Scowling, the four girls agreed. Morghann began to sulk even more as Hagrid walked up to the boys with the room number and key in hand.  
  
"This is great! Just great!" Frannie complained as they walked up to the elevators following Madam Hooch to her room.  
  
"It's not fair! The dumb boys got their room no problem!" Morghann added. Janet and Kerri were being unnaturally silent partly from Frannie and Morghann's intimidating nature and partly from exhaustion from the trip.  
  
They put their bags down in Madam Hooch's room and, after a quick brush through the hair and some deodorant, they left the room for Puglia's, the restaurant where they were eating that night.  
  
'They'd better bloody fucking have good food,' Frannie thought grumpily as they left the hotel and got on the bus that they had just exited minutes earlier.  
  
------------  
  
Author's Note: Sow'ry it's so boring right now! I had to set up the scene and who's with who and whatnot. Kaidence gets the next chappie so hopefully some more action will get introduced! If your reading this, then I love you to death and hope you'll come back to see it get more interesting! –Etcetera 


	2. Puglia's

As the bus headed towards Puglia's, Frannie and Morghann started up a new game, see how many Starbucks and McDonalds they could find on the way to the restaurant.  
  
"What's a Starbucks?" asked Fred  
  
" A muggle coffee shop, really Fred you need to take muggle studies," answered Frannie.  
  
" Oooo three," exclaimed Morgie.  
  
" Hey why is the bus stopping?" asked George. Then Madam Hooch proceeded to explain that they would have to walk the next three blocks.  
  
" What the fuck? Why the hell do we have to walk?" fumed a very disgruntled Frannie. Janet, the prefect, took this opportunity to speak up.  
  
"We have to walk because the streets are too narrow for the bus. If you had been listening you would have known. And I have two word for you Anger Management!"  
  
"Fuck off Janet," Morgie answered.  
  
"You can't speak to a prefect like that," Percy fumed. Morghann's temper sparked up.  
  
" And why the bloody hell shouldn't I? " Morghann looked as if she were about to pound him into pulp. Just then Hagrid came back to see what was going on.  
  
"Break it up kids." Morgie put on her sweetest smile and explained that Percy had started it all and that she was just defending herself. Percy scowled at her while Hagrid gave him a thorough tongue-lashing. Frannie had to grin it was just like that little troublemaker to get out of trouble as easily as she got into it.  
  
They continued the walk to the restaurant with no more incidents since Hagrid seemed to be walking with Percy. Upon entering the restaurant, they were greeted by the sight of rows upon rows of tables each with a salad on them. The Hogwarts students found their seats and started helping themselves to the salad. In their little corner, Madam Hooch's groups started on their salads, but were abruptly interrupted by an outburst from Fred.  
  
"What the bloody fucking hell is this shit?"  
  
"It's a salad," answered Kerri.  
  
"If this is what all muggle food tastes like then I'm going to starve from not eating."  
  
"Don't worry the main course can't be this bad," said Morghann. A couple minutes later the waiters appeared with the main course.  
  
The main course consisted of your choice of chicken parmesan, spaghetti and meatballs, baked ziti, or eggplant parmesan. The food looked great and smelt great since the students hadn't eaten since the crappy airplane food. Frannie took one bite of her chicken parmesan and her face screwed up in a look of disgust.  
  
"What is this shit it's defiantly not chicken parmesan! Yuck!" she explained. Fred wholly agreed with her. Everyone else being chicken just got spaghetti except for Morghann, who got baked ziti.  
  
"Well the ziti's great."  
  
"Let me try," said Fred as he reached toward her bowl.  
  
"NO! Eat your own food."  
  
" But it's sooo gross." With that the impersonator entered the room.  
  
" Look," cried one of the muggle born, "It's Elvis!"  
  
"Isn't Elvis dead?" asked Percy. The incessant questions were grating on Frannie's nerves, but she took a deep breath and explained that some muggles like to impersonate famous dead muggles.  
  
"Oh!" Elvis then proceeded to sing the La Bumba song. About half way through Janet said…  
  
" This is a really dirty song you know, and I don't even think he's singing it right!" The whole table turned to glare at her and gave her a resounding "SHUT-UP".  
  
By the end of dinner, Frannie and Morgie's nerves were shot, all they wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, but the boys had something else in mind.  
  
When they reached the hotel lobby, Madam Hooch had the room assignment and keys. The girls headed up to Madam Hooch's room to retrieve their gear. The boys followed them all the way up bombarding them with questions such as: What room are you in? , Do you need help? , Which button do I push? , Can we come in? That was the last straw.  
  
"NO you can't, get the fuck away from me!" Frannie screamed. With that, the boys disappeared into their room leaving the girls to vent their anger on each other. Around about 12:30 the girls drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha Etcetera the balls in your court now better get rolling. Sorry if I have offended anyone I'm just telling it like it was (well sort of). I luv all of you who are reading this Thanks so much for the reviews! Luv ya'll, Kaidence 


End file.
